Stonehall High (School)
Stonehall High is the centre location of the story and is where it derives its name. When creation of the story began it was assumed it would revolve around the supernatural or ordinary students who attended the school, hence its name. Unlike most Australian schools, Stonehall High teaches students from Years 10, 11 and 12. While there is mention of a local middle school not much is known. School Information Stonehall High is described as being a mix of old and new. Divided into separate buildings, most made of old grey stone, each block focuses on a specific subject or two. There are also separate buildings for the library and assembly hall. Elevated stone walkways connect the second levels of the buildings, and has been described as an interweb of concrete passages surrounding an open quadrangle in the centre of the school. While the founding date is unknown the school has existed since the 1970s as many characters' parents have been shown to have attended in their youth. Older characters such as Collin Desdemona, Joey Sanders, Lisa Jeffry and Ariel studied at Stonehall High in their youth. This idea is supported by how the school is a mix of old and new, probably from extensive renovations over time. Evidently there used to be a stone arch as the entrance to the school before it was replaced by a blue metal gate in modern time. Uniform Like most Australian public schools Stonehall High has a school uniform. However not all of the students wear the uniform and it seems that it may not be compulsory for them to do so. In Chapter 89 Cody Burkett mentioned that his black T-shirt which was not the uniform drew attention to him. Despite this no student has been shown disciplined for not wearing uniform throughout the story even though most of the students do. Lora Desdemona wears the boys' uniform jacket and tie above the girls' uniform pleaded skirt. The colours of the uniform are typically maroon, white, grey and navy blue. The boys' uniform is a white buttoned shirt with a black tie, a maroon jacket and long grey pants. The girls' uniform also has a white buttoned shirt beneath a maroon buttoned vest with a red bow around the collar, and a navy blue pleated skirt with a soft yellow square pattern. Enclosed black leather shoes are also worn. Last Stand At Stonehall High When the final climax battle of the story began in Chapter 89, the story focussed on the fight happening within the school for four chapters (89-92). It was a normal day before Hades surrounded the school in a one hundred metre tall wall of fire with her pyromancy magic. Students who tried to escape through the wall were burnt to death, effectively isolating the school from the rest of the town. Although Jack, Ariel and Edward fought Hades and The Warlock in town these chapters focused on the students inside the school. After being isolated Cody, Lora and Kaitlyn had to focus on survival as they didn't have their weapons. The Warlock sent Hell Monsters into the school through temporary gaps in the fire wall that Hades created. These monsters began to destroy the school, and by Chapter 92 a lot of the school was damaged beyond repair and many students and staff were killed. Buildings were destroyed and the concrete passageways fell down. The main focus of these chapters for the protagonists was to retrieve injured students or students hiding in classrooms and bring them to the safety of the assembly hall, which had been secured. While this was being done, the remaining teachers and students would try to come up with an evacuation plan. The assembly hall was located at the southern part of the school, bordering the quadrangle along with the library and various other buildings. The large grassy field was on the other side of the building. After managing to escape the school it wasn't revisited until Chapter 99 and 100. The ending of the story was situated in the demolished Stonehall High School. It was so dilapidated by the end of the final fight that Lora didn't recognize their surroundings at first. At the very end of the story the remaining characters are seen leaving the school and staring back wistfully, saying their silent goodbyes to it.